


You And Me

by theshyscorpion



Category: Handsome Devil (2016)
Genre: Fix-it fic, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyscorpion/pseuds/theshyscorpion
Summary: A fix-it fic for the end of Handsome Devil.





	You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was disappointed that Handsome Devil didn't end like I wanted it to, so I wrote the ending I wanted. Hope you enjoy.

The match was over. 

The match was over, and Wood Hill had won. Euphoria was palpable on the field as people in blue-and-gold striped shirts and uniforms jumped and screamed. Cheering, as loud and proud as they could, for their team. 

Conor had clutched Ned tightly for a long while, but all too soon he had been swept away by his teammates. Ned watched, alone, as they carried him on their shoulders back to the locker room. He smiled to himself, happily but tinged with sadness. He made his way through the crowd, sitting on a bench outside the locker room door, fidgeting with the cuffs of his blazer, still awkwardly stuffed under his Wood Hill shirt. It would've been too awkward to removed the blazer now and put the blue-and-yellow shirt back on atop his button down, so he left everything the way it was. 

Not long after, a rambunctious group of rugby players exited the locker room, barely sparing him a glance. He was certain, however, that he saw two of the quieter, nicer players muttering to each other about the fact that he was there. 

Then Conor emerged. His hair was still damp from his shower, his hoodie rumpled. He was grinning widely, and grabbed Ned's hands, pulling him up off of the bench and into another hug, arms winding around him securely. 

"I couldn't have done it without you, Ned," he murmured in his ear, still clutching him tight.

Ned chuckled humorlessly. "Without me, you'd have demolished the other team because you wouldn't have run away because I wouldn't have told the entire school your secret." 

Conor drew back, hands still resting on Ned's upper arms. "I forgive you." 

Ned managed the barest upturn of his lips. "What if I don't forgive me?" 

"You will," Conor said confidently, eyes bright with the high of winning. "Now, let's go." 

Ned let Conor bring him over to the parking lot where the bus waited to take the team to the pub. Ned tried to separate from Conor to go over to the bus to take fans to the train station, but Conor followed him. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm going home," Conor said simply. 

\-----

They didn't talk much on the bus, or on the train. They walked up to their dorm in silence. Just as Ned was going to unlock the door, Conor said, "Wait." 

Ned began to turn and look at him, and Conor leaned in, kissing him gently. It was just the slightest brush of lips, tentative and half-scared. But it was a kiss. Conor drew back nervously, waiting for Ned's reaction. Ned blinked three times, then turned back to the door and unlocked it. Crestfallen, Conor followed him into the dorm. "I'm s-" 

Suddenly, Conor was pushed back against the door with an armful of Ned, lips moving against his hungrily. He reciprocated enthusiastically, relieved that Ned hadn't rejected him. They parted to breathe, Ned's sharp intake of breath quiet but almost deafeningly loud to Conor. Before he knew it, he had flipped their positions and had the redhead crowded up against the door, and was leaning down to kiss him, hands resting on the door behind him. 

Ned clutched at Conor's shirt, his hands twisting in the material, and Conor broke their lips apart to yank his shirt over his head, smirking at the way Ned's eyes widened marginally. Ned pressed his mouth against his once more, hand moving to the side of his neck, guiding him over to his bed. They settled there, Ned laying under Conor as they made out, for a long time. 

"I should go back to my own bed," Conor eventually said reluctantly, after their making out had faded from hungry to languid. 

Ned bit his lower lip, already swollen from the attention Conor had given if earlier. "Can- can you hold me tonight? J-just hold, nothing else, but- I want you with me." 

Conor smiled, kissing Ned's temple as he sat up. "Be right back." He stood, moving over to his own bed, then dragged it across the room to press against Ned's, creating a bigger space. He climbed into his bed, untucking the absurdly long covers and throwing them over Ned's bed before settling in behind the redhead, arms winding around him. Conor grinned softly when he felt Ned relax in his arms, and he rested his forehead against the back of his neck. "Goodnight, Ned." 

"Goodnight, Conor."

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw the scene with those two beds in the empty room my mind went '!!!! Once they're dating them can push them together and cuddle!!!!' and I couldn't ignore it :)


End file.
